4Minute - Freestyle
'Detalles' *'Titulo: '''Freestyleright|200px *'Artista:' 4Minute *'Single:' Freestyle *'Pista:' 1 *'Género:' Pop Dance *'Idioma:' Coreano *'Lanzamiento: 3-Agosto-2011 *'Agencia: 'CUBE Entertainment '''Romanización I Wanna Freestyle, Oh I Wanna Freestyle, Oh Nan hangsang saero un nae salmeul wonhae~ ~ ~ Neon hangsang anirago haji mallae Moduda ttok gateun saenggak deul nan, No No No No~ Nae moseub nae bangshik anira malhae Nan dalla ttok gateun mal ppunin neo, No No No No~ What You Gonna Do, Tell Me! What You Gonna Do Modu deul gateun eolgul gateun pyojeong, Oh Oh Oh Oh What You Wanna Say, Come On! What You Wanna Say Jigyeo wo deudgi shilheo geuman jomhae Jibeo chiwo jebal, Get Away! Passion eun senseu itge Saeng gageun deo saerob ge Ni soge gamchwo jin neoreul boyeo jwo Modu deul No Way, Go Away, hangsang gateun malmanhae Nam deulgwa neun dalla do teullijin anha Nae Style eun nop ge, neolb ge, nam deulgwa neun dareuge Nae meotdaero mandeureo ga, Oh Oh Oh~ I Wanna Freestyle, Oh I Gotta Freestyle, Oh I Wanna Freestyle, Oh Geu ttawi bbeonhan sorin geumanhae I Wanna Freestyle, Oh I Gotta Freestyle, Oh I Wanna Freestyle, Oh Nan hangsang saero un salmeul wonhae Neul ttok gateun geot deure naega mat chwo ya man haneun geojin Deo isang ireon shigeun shiksanghae hanshim hage nareul boneun saram deuldo isanghae Eoseol peuge hyung nae naen Fa~shion eongseonghae noryeokhae The Pa~ssion Nan dalla gyeogi dareun Sense Geuman jomhae shikkeureo Talk to My Hand! What You Gonna Do, Tell Me! What You Gonna Do Modu deul gateun eolgul gateun pyojeong, Oh Oh Oh Oh What You Wanna Say, Come On! What You Wanna Say Jigyeo wo deudgi shilheo geuman jomhae Jibeo chiwo jebal, Get Away! Passion eun senseu itge Saeng gageun deo saerob ge Ni soge gamchwo jin neoreul boyeo jwo Modu deul No Way, Go Away, hangsang gateun malmanhae Nam deulgwa neun dalla do teullijin anha Nae Style eun nop ge, neolb ge, nam deulgwa neun dareuge Nae meotdaero mandeureo ga, Oh Oh Oh~ I Wanna Freestyle, Oh I Gotta Freestyle, Oh I Wanna Freestyle, Oh Geu ttawi bbeonhan sorin geumanhae I Wanna Freestyle, Oh I Gotta Freestyle, Oh I Wanna Freestyle, Oh Nan hangsang saero un salmeul wonhae~ ~ ~ Nunchi ttawin bojima Shin geong sseujima Ni mami ganeun daero~ Jomdeo soljik haejyeo bwa Neukkyeo bwa Ijen naege boyeojwo ne mamdaero! Modu deul No Way, Go Away, hangsang gateun malmanhae Nam deulgwa neun dalla do teullijin anha Nae Style eun nop ge, neolb ge, nam deulgwa neun dareuge Nae meotdaero mandeureo ga, Oh Oh Oh~ I Wanna Freestyle, Oh I Gotta Freestyle, Oh I Wanna Freestyle, Oh Geu ttawi bbeonhan sorin geumanhae I Wanna Freestyle, Oh I Gotta Freestyle, Oh I Wanna Freestyle, Oh Nan hangsang saero un salmeul wonhae ~ ~ ~ 'Español' Yo Quiero un estilo libre, Oh Yo Quiero un estilo libre, Oh Siempre quiero cosas nuevas en mi vida~ ~ ~ Siempre me dices que deje de decir no Todo es igual para mí No No No No~ Dices que mi imagen no está bien Soy diferente, tú sigues diciendo lo mismo No No No No~ ¿Qué vas a hacer? Dime! ¿Qué vas a hacer? Todos tienen la misma expresión en el rostro Oh Oh Oh Oh ¿Qué quieres decir? Vamos! ¿Qué quieres decir? Estoy cansada de escucharte, Detente. Llévatelo por favor, Vete! Con una moda razonable con nuevos pensamientos Muéstrame tu lado oculto Todos dicen lo mismo "De ninguna manera" "Vete de aquí" Aunque sea diferente no estoy equivocada Mi estilo es alto y estrecho diferente a los demás Voy a hacerlo a mi manera Oh Oh Oh~ Yo Quiero un estilo libre, Oh Yo Tengo un estilo libre, Oh Yo Quiero un estilo libre, Oh Deja de decir esas cosas obvias Yo Quiero un estilo libre, Oh Yo Tengo un estilo libre, Oh Yo Quiero un estilo libre, Oh Siempre quiero cosas nuevas en mi vida~ ~ ~ ¿Tengo que bajar a tu nivel si quiero las mismas cosas? Esto es anticuado y ridículo, los que me miran son extraños Esa moda de imitación patética, inténta de nuevo la pasión Yo soy diferente otro nivel en otro sentido Por favor detente eres demasiado ruidoso habla con mi mano! ¿Qué vas a hacer? Dime! ¿Qué vas a hacer? Todos tienen la misma expresión en el rostro Oh Oh Oh Oh ¿Qué quieres decir? Vamos! ¿Qué quieres decir? Estoy cansada de escucharte, Detente. Llévatelo por favor, Vete! Con una moda razonable con nuevos pensamientos Muéstrame tu lado oculto Todos dicen lo mismo "De ninguna manera" "Vete de aquí" Aunque sea diferente no estoy equivocada Mi estilo es alto y estrecho diferente a los demás Voy a hacerlo a mi manera Oh Oh Oh~ Yo Quiero un estilo libre, Oh Yo Tengo un estilo libre, Oh Yo Quiero un estilo libre, Oh Deja de decir esas cosas obvias Yo Quiero un estilo libre, Oh Yo Tengo un estilo libre, Oh Yo Quiero un estilo libre, Oh Siempre quiero cosas nuevas en mi vida~ ~ ~ No me interesan los demás No me importan para nada.. Sé honesto y sigue tu corazón~ Siéntelo! Ahora muéstrame tu corazón! Todos dicen lo mismo "De ninguna manera" "Vete de aquí" Aunque sea diferente no estoy equivocada Mi estilo es alto y estrecho diferente a los demás Voy a hacerlo a mi manera Oh Oh Oh~ Yo Quiero un estilo libre, Oh Yo Tengo un estilo libre, Oh Yo Quiero un estilo libre, Oh Deja de decir esas cosas obvias Yo Quiero un estilo libre, Oh Yo Tengo un estilo libre, Oh Yo Quiero un estilo libre, Oh Siempre quiero cosas nuevas en mi vida~ ~ ~ 'Hangul' I wanna Freestyle, oh I wanna Freestyle, oh 난 항상 새로운 내 삶을 원해 넌 항상 아니라고 하지 말래 모두 다 똑같은 생각들 난 no no no no 내 모습 내 방식 아니라 말해 난 달라 똑같은 말 뿐인 너 no no no no What’s you gonna do Tell me! What’s you gonna do 모두들 같은 얼굴 같은 표정, oh oh oh oh What’s you wanna say Come on! What’s you wanna say 지겨워 듣기 싫어 그만 좀 해 집어치워 제발 Get away 패션은 센스 있게 생각은 더 새롭게 네 속에 감춰진 너를 보여줘 모두들 No way, go away, 항상 같은 말만해 남들과는 달라도 틀리진 않아 내 Style은 높게, 넓게, 남들과는 다르게 내 멋대로 만들어가, oh oh oh I wanna Freestyle, oh I gotta Freestyle, oh I wanna Freestyle, oh 그 따위 뻔한 소린 그만해 I wanna Freestyle, oh I gotta Freestyle, oh I wanna Freestyle, oh 난 항상 새로운 내 삶을 원해 늘 똑같은 것들에 내가 맞춰야만 하는 건지 더 이상 이런 식은 식상해 한심하게 나를 보는 사람들도 이상해 어설프게 흉내 낸 Fa~shion 엉성해 노력해 The Pa~ssion 난 달라 격이 다른 Sense 그만 좀 해 시끄러 Talk to my hand What’s you gonna do Tell me! What’s you gonna do 모두들 같은 얼굴 같은 표정, oh oh oh oh What’s you wanna say Come on! What’s you wanna say 지겨워 듣기 싫어 그만 좀 해 집어치워 제발, Get away 패션은 센스 있게 생각은 더 새롭게 네 속에 감춰진 너를 보여줘 모두들 No way go away 항상 같은 말만해 남들과는 달라도 틀리진 않아 내 Style은 높게 넓게 남들과는 다르게 내 멋대로 만들어가 oh oh oh oh I wanna Freestyle, oh I gotta Freestyle, oh I wanna Freestyle, oh 그 따위 뻔한 소린 그만해 I wanna Freestyle, oh I gotta Freestyle, oh I wanna Freestyle, oh 난 항상 새로운 내 삶을 원해 눈치 따윈 보지마 신경 쓰지마 네 맘이 가는 대로 좀더 솔직해져 봐 느껴봐 이젠 내게 보여줘 네 맘대로 모두들 No way, go away, 항상 같은 말만해 남들과는 달라도 틀리진 않아 내 Style은 높게, 넓게, 남들과는 다르게 내 멋대로 만들어가, oh oh oh oh I wanna Freestyle, oh I gotta Freestyle, oh I wanna Freestyle, oh 그 따위 뻔한 소린 그만해 I wanna Freestyle, oh I gotta Freestyle, oh I wanna Freestyle, oh 난 항상 새로운 내 삶을 원해 'Video' center|516 px 'Audio' thumb|center|516 px Categoría:LetraKpop